detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Outcast Times at A. Nigma High/Script
Lee: "So I got blamed for the biggest prank in high school history. And now, I've got a year of detention. Problem is, I didn't do it. So now I bust out of detention every day to try to find out who did." of Lee doing so are shown. "It's been a bumpy ride. I even suspected my best friend of being the one behind it." of evidence pointing to Cam appear. "Someone who goes by the name Radcircles. But it's not Cam! He was hypnotized to do his part of the prank. But it got me thinking. Holger and I both know the word butterscotch puts Cam into a hypnotic state because of my tenth birthday." looks at a framed photograph of his tenth birthday party. "That was the day my dad hired this crazy hypnotist to entertain us. And he messed with Cam's head. And only the people there that day coulda known about it. So, is someone in this picture Radcircles?" ---- Detentionaire ---- 4:07:03 PM Lee: "At 4:15, detention gets out. Trouble is, I'm sorta underneath the school right now. In a place I don't think anything human should ever be." is running through dimly lit tunnels. Suddenly, he hears growls. The Red Tazelwurm has shown up to fend off three blue Tazelwurms. Lee turns back to help. Lee: "Hey! Leave him alone." new blue Tazelwurms rise up and stare at Lee hungrily. Lee's Inner Monologue: Ever have one of those moments where you realize you just made a huge mistake? Tazelwurm leaps at Lee. ---- Earlier that day...7:50 AM mother is driving her car next to the sidewalk. Outside of the car, Holger is keeping pace while wearing sunglasses and an earpiece. Mrs. Ping: "What's wrong with your friend? We could give him a ride." Camillio: "Sorry Mrs. P., now that I'm the school's El Presidente, Holger's gone all overprotective and Secret Service-like. It's kinda cool though." Ping turns on the sound system and starts to sing along with the song that comes on. Mrs. Ping: "Na, nay nayesadall, ease a sine yi now ye san." Lee: out his cell phone "Hey, I found this picture of–" Camillio: at it "Oh, yo! Your tenth birthday, man!" blankly "Aw wait. I can't remember that one." Lee: "That's 'cause this guy hypnotized you." points to an old man in fancy clothes. "The Amazing Finnwich? Side note, it was really funny." glares, unamused. "At one point you thought you were a monkey, then a ballerina, and–" Camillio: "Okay, okay, forget that. El Presidente doesn't need to be reminded of such things, ohnkay? We need to find out who brainwashed me, yo." Lee: "Well, the hypnotist guy has vanished. Like, gonzo." knocks on the window. Cam rolls it down. Holger: panting "Water! Water!" hands over a bottle of water and Holger refreshes himself. Camillio: "But what about the other people at the party? They must know the brainwashing words. Am I right?" stare at three other people in the picture. When they arrive at school, the group is there together, but they seem to have picked up some disgusting habits: the blonde boy is a thumb-sucker, the redhead girl is a nose-picker, and the brunette boy has his finger stuck in his ear. Brandy: past them "Ew." Lee: at them "There they are. The Outcasts." Camillio: "Man I can't believe you invited them to your birthday, yo!" Lee: "Hey, I was new in school. And plus, they were cool. Once." trots up to the car, panting from exhaustion. Holger: winded "Mister–El Presidante–" opens the door for Cam. "Your path–is clear." and Lee exit the car. Behind them, Mrs. Ping speeds away for the teachers' lot, and Holger collapses. They approach the Outcasts. Lee: "There's the leader. Lou Black." blonde. "Chronic thumbsucker." Camillio: "Dude even eats with his thumb in there! That takes like mad skill yo." Lee: "Deuce Markowitz." brunette. "Eater of all things totally gross." Camillio: "I once saw him suck a snail right out of its shell." Lee: "And lastly, Jenny Jergens." redhead. "Chronic nose–yeeeah. She just likes to keep it there sometimes for no particular reason." Camillio: "Ssssssoo...one of them, like either hypnotized me, or helped whoever did, right?" nods. "Ohhhhhhhhh! Ohhhhh, I am so gonna find out who, and why! Dude." Lee: aback "Wow. You sound like–me." Camillio: "Lock it in, bro. Let's go to work." ---- film strip is being shown in class. Narrator: "When Tazelwurms first walked the earth! Throughout time, the Tazelwurm has been cast as a protector." artist's rendition of several Tazelwurms bringing down a Tyrannosaurus Rex is shown. "The safeguard to all things sacred." of Tazelwurms are seen. This is followed by ancient vases and bowls with Tazelwurms on them. "As the legend goes the rarest Tazelwurm of all, is the one of a kind red one!" shrine to red Tazelwurms is shown. "Or, ferranus tazekial. Rumor has it that a single red whisker has mysterious powers. In ancient times, it was used as a cure-all, to reverse even the most powerful of curses." Lou: his thumb out of his mouth "Did you hear that? A taz whisker can reverse any curse! And we've got a red taz right here in our school!" Jenny: smiling "You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Deuce: "Yeah! Scab sandwiches for lunch?" Jenny: her finger in her left nostril "Ugh. You wonder why people think you're gross." Lou: "No, guys, c'mon! Try to keep up! I'm thinking if we get a whisker, we could actually maybe be cool again!" having overheard the conversation, smiles wickedly. When class lets out, he relays it to his friends. Camillio: "Okay dudeachinos, I'm totally going Lee Ping on this. I'm gonna infiltrate the Outcasts. The whole whisker thing is my in." angry "No one, no one, messes with this." points to his brain. Lee: a metal hand clamps down on his shoulder "Gah!" principal drags him over. Principal General Barrage: "You're late, private!" Lee: "I was just–" Principal General Barrage: "Eyebot." eyebot floats up to them. "Ping. Detention. Now." eyebot leads Lee to the detention room. ---- Outcasts are sitting alone together at a table in the bad end of the cafeteria. Camillio: "Okay man, be cool, okay? We chill with the Outcasts, and see what they know. C'mon. Time to find the rat." approaches their table. Holger: "RAT!" leaps on Cam's back in fear. Camillio: unsurprised "Okay seriously dude, is there like anything you're not scared of?" Holger: "Ummm. Oh, uh. Cheese? And cupcakes. Well, sometimes. Ooh, sorry!" climbs down from Cam. "Holger be good bodyguard from now on, El Presidante!" Camillio: "If anyone asks, the new school prez is just–y'know, spending time with the unwashed masses, m'kay?" duo approach the Outcasts. Tina comes on the intercom. Tina: "Would the following students report to Room 113b. Emmett McKinley and Lee Webster." Holger: as they approach "Doom doom, sneaky time sneaky time, dum dum dum dum doom." Camillio: "Ey, yo! Can we uh, could we join you?" Jenny: "Huh?" her finger out of her nose "You wanna sit with us? Why?" Deuce: "You're the president now, and we're just–" Lou: his thumb "Outcasts! What's the deal? No one ever wants to hang with us." Camillio: "Well maybe 'cause you guys never leave this table." Deuce: "We can't. See?" face gets pulled down to the table. Holger: "Oh. So you live at table?" Lou: "It's really more of a metaphor. We can't really move anywhere 'cause no one else will have us. This table's the farthest away." Jenny: "We were once so cool. And then poof. Loser royalty. Remember?" Deuce: bitter "Yeah. That'll all change when we get a taz whisker and reverse whatever curse is hanging over us!" Camillio: an opportunity "What would you say, if I told you, that I could get you Outcasts I mean nerds I mean dudes, a whisker? My man Ping and the Tazelwurm are tight." Jenny: suspicious "You really wanna help us?" ---- that day, Lee has gym class. He touches his earpiece. Lee: "You didn't ask them anything yet?" volleyball slams into his head. Gym Teacher: "Less face more hands, Ping!" Camillio: "Nah, just doing some research on 'em." and Holger are in the library. "Finding an opening, going in for the kill–y'know, Ping styles." Lee: "So? Find anything?" Camillio: "These guys were like epically popular back in the day, bro." hits a serve back. "Hanging with the older kids, winning sports awards–" gasps. "I think one dated a chiquitaleader!" Lee: "I remember. Then all of a sudden–" Camillio: "Instant losers! With a capital lou! Oh, and Lee, I told the Outcasts that you-you're gonna help catch the Taz and snag a whisker after school okay bye!" Lee: "Catch the Tazelwurm? Are you crazy?" spike slams into his face. ---- afternoon, Lee and Biffy are in detention. Biffy is painting a portrait of his cat. Lee: "Hey. You can find like absolutely anything, right?" Biffy: "More or less, why?" Lee: "I'm trying to find a mysterious hypnotist named The Amazing Finnwich." Biffy: "Wh–I'll see what I can do, but my artistic muse is kinda calling right now." cat meows in agreement. Lee pushes a chair underneath the vent and climbs onto it. Biffy: "Ah, don't forget to sync it up, baby." Lee: "How could I forget?" sync their phones. ---- Deuce: suspicious "It's three-fifteen. Where's your friend? This is some sort of setup. Isn't it. I knew we couldn't trust you." Outcasts are in a run-down bathroom with Cam and Holger. They are waiting for Lee. Camillio: "Okay like give him a second? Have something to eat or something." reaches out and bites into a bar of soap. Camillio: disgusted "Oh, I was kidding, yo!" sticks his head out of an air vent. Lou: "Whoa! He came out of the vent just like you said!" Jenny: "Okay gang, time to go taz hunting!" leaps down to the bathroom floor. Deuce: "So what now?" Lee: "Huh?" annoyed "Seriously? You mean you guys don't even have a plan?" Camillio: sheepish "Yeah. I kinda mighta told 'em you could also maybe kinda figure that part out too." his hands "So, Lee for real, can you help or what man?" Lee: "Ugh, fine. How about some food as bait? Who's got something?" holds up a stick. Camillio: "That's a stick." shrugs and begins eating it. Cam sniffs the air, turns to Holger, and sniffs again. He grabs a foodstuff out of Holger's pocket. Holger: "Oh no! My kaflugenwrap! It is traditional dish made from emu innards and woodchips!" tosses it into the vent. "Oh no!" Jenny: "Now what?" Lee: "We wait." Lou: "Might as well wait with a clean thumb." turns on a sink and begins washing his thumb. Lee: to Cam "Gotta be stealth about this. Who's to say we can trust these guys?" and Cam walk over to Lou. "Say, Lou, I was thinking the other day about The Amazing Finnwich. Remember him?" shrugs and moves to put his thumb in his mouth. Cam grabs his wrist to stop him. Camillio: "C'mon, we ain't got all day, pal!" Lou: "My thumb!" begins wrestling with Cam for control. "I–you–Cam, what're you doing?" Camillio: "Lee's tenth birthday party, you were there, you know about the trigger words–" pushes him off of Lou. Lee: "Cam, chill." Lou: "Your tenth birthday party? Isn't that the week I went temporarily deaf? Pretty sure my ears were stuffed with cotton." checks the image on his phone. It's true–Lou has cotton in his ears. Lee: Cam "Wasn't him. If he couldn't hear the trigger words, how could he pass 'em on?" Camillio: "Right. So which one of them did it?" points to the other two Outcasts. Biffy: Lee "Red alert. Barrage is heading to the bathroom. Hide." Lee: scared "Barrage!" ---- holds open a stall door so that the others can run inside. Lee: "Quick! In here!" is the last one in. Shortly thereafter, Barrage storms into the bathroom. Lee: "Ssh!" stares through the crack between the door and the wall at the vent. The arm of the Red Tazelwurm reaches out and grabs the wrap. Deuce: "The Tazelwurm!" slaps a hand over Deuce's mouth, but by now the principal has heard them. Principal General Barrage: open the stall door "Ah-ha!" the stall are five students, none of whom are supposed to be in detention. Holger: waving "Hi." is crouched behind the others, hidden from view. Principal General Barrage: irritated "What in tarnation is going on in here?" Deuce: "Well–you see–we–um–uh–" grabs some toilet paper and munches on it. Camillio: "Wait a second. We're totally allowed to be in here! You gotta fight for your right to use the bathroom, yo." Principal General Barrage: "Oh yeah? Well what about–her!" points at Jenny. Jenny nervously sticks her finger in her nose. "Ugh! Just–don't touch anything while you're in here." leaves. "Weirdos." ---- the group has gathered to look at the now-empty vent entrance. Lou: "I can't believe we missed the Tazelwurm!" Lee: "I have an idea. Meet me in front of the library." climbs into the vents. ---- thereafter, a vent by the entrance to the library pops open and Lee sticks his head out. Nobody is there. He drops down just in time to get run into by the rest of the group. Lee: around "Ssh!" leads the group into the library, which is still undergoing renovations, and they sneak through the stacks to the back of the library. Deuce: "This is so cool. It's like we're in a spy movie!" Lee: "Ssh!" tiptoes over to the wall and whispers. "Okay. What I'm about to show you is a secret you can't tell anyone. In return, I'll getcha that whisker." winks at Lee, and Lee smiles. He then pulls a big book out of the bookcase, places his key inside the revealed lock, and watches as a piece of the wall slides away. The Outcasts make impressed sounds. Lee: pleased "So cool that works. Okay, let's go." group of six enters the cavern. Deuce: "Anybody gonna eat that gum on the ground?" the group is in the odd, obviously manmade tunnels. Lee: stopping "Okay. This is where I've seen the Tazelwurm hang out." Lou: "So? Where is it?" Lee: "Maybe we should split up. There's lots of tunnels." Cam "I'll take Deuce, you take Jenny." Holger: "And Holger protect El Presidante!" Lee: "No, you take Lou." whispering "We already know he didn't do it. You can hunt for your sandwich, big guy." Holger: saluting "Aye aye. Operation Get Back Emu Innard Sandwich in effect!" ---- Holger and Lou are hanging out together. Holger is standing at attention. Lou: calling "Here, tazel tazel tazel!" normally "It's so weird. I feel like these tunnels are familiar." notices something. "Aah!" jumps into Holger's arms from fright. ---- and Cam are walking together. As usual, Jenny is mining for gold. Camillio: "Any chance you could like stop that for five seconds?" Jenny: removing her finger "I try, I really do, but I just can't stop. I know people think we're gross, but to me its-its become a way of life. It's like a curse." Camillio: "Maybe if we find that taz whisker, it could change things for you you know, or maybe, say if someone, oh I don't know, hypnotized you?" Jenny: "Huh?" Camillio: belligerent "Okay look. What do you remember about Lee's birthday party, the one where I'' was hypnotized? I know one of you guys like spilled the beans." ''walks onward. Jenny: still "I don't remember. Sixth grade? The trip to Rocky Road Ranch? A horse kicked me in the head and I've pretty much forgotten everything since. Party included." Camillio: "Oh yeah! I guess it wasn't you." laughs unconvincingly. "Kind of ironic, huh, how I forgot about your whole amnesia thing?" chuckles. "See what I did there?" scowls but walks further into the tunnels. Cam begins talking to himself. "So if it's not Jenny, or Lou, then it's gotta be–" ---- is moving very carefully. Deuce is eating scabs. Deuce: "Dried scab? I-I think it's elbow." Lee: "Uh, thanks. Maybe later?" his attention to Deuce "You know eating odd things is kinda, well, gross?" Deuce: "Don'tcha think I know that? For some reason I can't stop! I never used to eat gross things! Until one day–and now–" Lee: "Okay. No more. Just tell me whatever you know about butterscotch." Deuce: his ears "B-word. B-word. B-word!" Lee: "Okay what's going on?" phone rings. "Uh, hold that thought?" answers. "Holg?" Holger: whispering "We have found, zhe wurm tazel!" Lee: "The Taz! Stay right there and keep your line open." Deuce: "Bah-b word–" Lee: Deuce "Holg is right around the corner." runs around the corner with Deuce and spots the Red Tazelwurm at the exact same moment it spies him. Holger and Lou inch their way over to the two newcomers, and Jenny and Cam run up. Camillio: "Yo. Heard screaming and–whoa!" has spotted the Red Tazelwurm. "Dude! You found it!" Red Tazelwurm hisses at the group. Jenny: Deuce "Get a whisker!" Deuce: catatonic "Buh buh buh b word." hands him a paper bag, and he breathes into it. Camillio: "Uh, what's wrong with him?" Jenny: "More of the curse. He gets freaked out by B-words! I guess he got a bonus jinx or something aw! Oops." Deuce: hyperventilating "B-word? B-word? B-word!" Camillio: Lee "So he could not have whispered you-know-what to me!" Deuce: "B-weerd!" Jenny: "Okay seriously, get a whisker!" Red Tazelwurm hisses at them. Lee: "Okay, just keep cool. We don't wanna freak it out." gingerly approaches the Red Tazelwurm. "Hey there, big guy. It's your old pal Lee. I just need to–" Red Tazelwurm turns around and slithers away. It disappears down a corridor off to the right. Jenny: "Hey. He's getting away!" Outcasts chase after the Red Tazelwurm. Lee and his friends join them, and the Red Tazelwurm leads them into a room. The room looks very familiar to Lee. Lee: "The brainwashing room? What? They must've–moved it!" Deuce: scared "B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-word!!!" Lee: "Calm down. You're freaking it ouaaaAAAAHH!" Red Tazelwurm leaps at them. Lee: "Aah!" faints. "AAAAHHH!" ---- leaps at Jenny and knocks her out of the way. The Red Tazelwurm lands on the ground and runs into a vent. Lee helps Jenny up while Lou goes to investigate the brainwashing center. Lou: "What is this place?" Lee: "It's a brai–a, a room." Lou: "I know it sounds crazy, but I think maybe this is where I first started sucking my thumb." gives his thumb a suck. Deuce: "Whoa. Have we been here before?" walks over to a chalkboard on which several papers are taped and begins eating the chalk. His first bite of the chalk shocks him, though. Deuce's Inner Monologue: Tastes like my first chalk. remembers...something. It involved the three Outcasts and a commanding voice. Commanding Voice: "Stick your finger in your nose." does so. "Eat anything in sight." begins eating chalk. "Suck your thumb." complies. Jenny: the real world "Music. I remember music." Deuce: "It was all techno-y." Lee: "The prank song! You guys have been in here, haven't you! What do you remember about butterscotch?" Deuce: the chalk "B–b-word. B-WORD!" also undergoes a change due to the B-word, transforming into an angry simian. Lee: "Oh no!" Holger: pestered by Cam "Make it stop! Bad monkey! Go away!" lurches over to a desk and throws the papers on it in the air. He revels in the chaos. Lee: "No Cam wait! Queen of hearts!" Camillio: up "What just happened, man?" Lee: "You don't wanna know." notices a file. "Huh?" kneels down and picks up the file. It is entitled "Tazelwurm Re-Programming." Lee: "'Tazelwurm Re-Programming.'" takes a look inside. It is filled with diagrams of tazelwurms. "Hmm. Maybe the blue ones weren't always evil." sudden noise attracts Lee's attention. Holger is dragging Cam across the floor. Holger: "Uhf! Uh, yah. No more monkey! Bad form!" puts Cam on a bench with armcuffs. Camillio: "Okay dude, what're you doing?" Lee: Holger away "Holger no!" force of Lee's shove causes Holger's backside to collide with an alarm button. An alarm goes off. Holger: "Oopsy-doosy." room goes into lockdown all around them. Lee: "C'mon, this way!" leads them towards the vent but suddenly stops. "The files!" Camillio: to him "C'mon man hurry!" Lee: through papers "But I dropped them." Camillio: "Forget it dude, c'mon!" Lee: searching "Where'd they go?" something "Huh?" Red Tazelwurm appears to have left behind some of its whiskers. "Tazelwurm hairs?" picks them up. Camillio: frantic "Okay c'mon, c'mon!" makes his way into the vent just as the door opens and three hazmat-suited cleaners run in. ---- group is in much dingier tunnels that once held a subway. Jenny: "Is that room responsible for all this? I mean, I wasn't always so weird! I was once, cool!" Lou: "Yeah! We need that whisker." Lee: "We'll get it, but before we do, I really need to know." halts the group. "Who here squealed to Radcircles?" thinking "Unless...one of you is Radcircles!" Jenny: "Uh-oh." Lee: "Ah-ha! So it is you!" Jenny: "I meant, that." points behind Lee to two approaching tazelwurms. Lee: worried "Blue tazelwurms." remembers Barrage having to fight them off on Factory Island. "Nobody move." Holger: "What about blink? May Holger blink?" pained "My eyes! They are so very dry!" three tazelwurms kick into high gear. Lee: "Move! Fast!" of the six group members run away. Holger stays in place, frozen by fear. Lee comes back and pulls him away, and this gets him moving. Suddenly, the group skids to a stop when the Red Tazelwurm appears in front of them. Lee: "The Taz!" Holger: his wrap off of the ground "The sandwich! Oh goodie!" Red Tazelwurm hisses and slithers towards his evil blue brethren. Lee: "Run!" Red Tazelwurm hisses and roars at the blue tazelwurms. Lee stops. Lee: "Wait. He's helping us. I knew it! The red one isn't just a protector of sacred places, it's a protector of people too." three blue tazelwurms slither closer to the the Red Tazelwurm, intending harm. Lee: "Hey! Leave him alone!" comes to stand beside the Red Tazelwurm. Unfortunately, it is at this moment that several other tazelwurms reveal themselves and begin eying Lee hungrily. Lee: "Aaah!" and the Red Tazelwurm take off and approach the main group. "Run! And never stop running!" group screams as it runs, following the Red Tazelwurm, who leads them into a large room. The group skid to a stop and gasp, as in front of them is a large pyramid with glowing blue hieroglyphs etched into its surface. Lou: winded "What is this place?" Jenny: panting "You think we lost them?" tazelwurms appear in several other entrances to the room. Camillio: around "Um, I'm gonna go with uh, no." pulls out his cell phone and places a call to Biffy. The bully picks up. Biffy: "Oh hey, I was just about to call you." Lee: "Do you know where I am? I need a way out." Biffy: a map on his computer "Hey! You're right under the school! Specifically, the cafeteria." Lee: "The caf?" Camillio: "Thought I smelled mystery meat." pyramid suddenly lights up with an unnatural blue light. Camillio: "Dude, that is sick, what is it?" blue tazelwurms form a circle around the humans and the Red Tazelwurm. Lee: "It looks like they're protecting it." Biffy: "Uh, dude? You've only got five minutes to get back to detention." Lee: "Guys! Need ta find a way out, now!" Red Tazelwurm hisses and runs up the pyramid. It reaches the summit and hisses. Lee: uncertain "I think, he wants us to follow him." Lou: "Are you crazy, up that thing?" blue tazelwurms hiss. "Follow me gang!" runs towards the pyramid and begins climbing it. The rest of the group does the same as the blue tazelwurms chase after them. The Red Tazelwurm runs down the pyramid to fend them off. Camillio: "What do we do?!?" Holger: gasping "Handle!" has spotted the handle to a door in the ceiling. He pushes and pulls at it, trying to get it to move. "It's stuck!" joins in the fight against the stuck handle. Meanwhile, Lee slides down and helps the Red Tazelwurm by kicking and punching the blue ones off of the pyramid. Camillio: the handle gives way "Handle un-stuck, bro!" and Cam lift Jenny up so that she can leave. Cam is the next one out of the room. Soon, Lee notices his friends are leaving, stops fighting, and starts climbing back up. Lou: "A whisker, we need a whisker!" Lee: irritated "I'll get it, just go!" lets himself be pulled out of the room by Cam. Lee reaches into his pocket to check and make sure he still has the Red Tazelwurm's donated whiskers. Upon confirming this, he makes his escape and shuts the door behind him. When he reaches the surface world, he finds that the exit was located underneath the Outcasts' table. He places the manhole cover back on top of the exit. Jenny: panting "We need to tell somebody about this!" Lee: "I really think we have to keep this to ourselves, until we know more. So do any of you know Radcircles? Do you remember anything about Cam being hypnotized?" Jenny: "Again? Rad-wha?" face is pulled into the table. Deuce: it together "Our table is directly above that crazy generator. That's got to mean something!" Lee: "Oh guys. Forgetting something?" reaches into his pocket and pulls out the whiskers. Lou: his thumb out of his mouth "You got it!" takes the whiskers. "See, it's working already!" Lee: "So, this whole thing, our secret. Right?" Lou: "Yeah of course, man! You helped us get our lives back." the Outcasts "We won't be cursed anymore! Ping got a whisker!" laughs from relief and Deuce applauds. Biffy: "I hate to bust up this beautiful greeting card moment but uh, detention?" Lee: scared "Yikes! Gotta go. Now." is nervously watching the vents, desiring Lee's swift arrival. Biffy: "C'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon!" clock ticks over to 4:15, and the door to detention clangs open. When the principal looks in, however, he sees the smiling faces of the two detentionaires looking at him. They wave. Principal General Barrage: "Ugh. De-smissed!" principal slams the door shut, and Lee lets out a sigh of relief. Biffy: "Oh hey, and about that Finnwich guy if he did exist, he's a ghost. My web search turned up zilch." Lee: "Mmm, that doesn't make any sense. I mean, I have his picture. How could he just–disappear?" ---- night, Lee is in his room, chatting with his two best friends over the internet. Camillio: "Hey, we still don't know who messed with my mind, dude!" Lee: "I'm gonna still figure it all out. You just worry about being prez." Mrs. Ping: the door "Lights out!" turns off his lights. Lee: "Heh. Later guys." closes the chat and reaches for the picture of his tenth birthday party. "So nobody at the party told Radcircles about the trigger words." places the picture too close to the edge of his table. It falls off, and the frame shatters. Lee picks up the picture and notices that a bit more of it has been revealed without the frame covering the edges. Lee: "Wait a second." of the house, a small boy is peering through the window. "Biffy? He was there too? Okay. Strange, just got stranger."